Gary Griffith
Name: Gareth 'Gary' Griffith Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: chess, computer programming, reading books, solving logical problems, hanging out with friends. Appearance: Gary may look anemic to some random observer. Apart from his unimpressive physical posture (height 5'6", weight 135 lbs, no muscles what so ever), his skin is very pale. He has also medium-length raven black hair and fringe covering his forehead. He has brown eyes, always behind black-rimmed glasses, round face, short nose, and small lips. In terms of wearing, he prefers thick sweaters and golfs (mostly black), but during the day of the trip, he wore bronze long sleeved shirt and plain black t-shirt under it, as well as a pair of black jeans and old sneakers. Biography: Gary was born as an only child of Mark and Mary Griffith. His father, as a successful IT technician, wanted Gary to follow his steps. He and his wife were stimulating Gary's intellect from the youngest age, learning him to play chess, giving him logical problems to solve etc. When Gary was 6, his father also started to teach him programming on the computer. To they joy of his parents, Gary was certainly one of the most clever kids in his elementary school. He was always getting the best grades in his class, and he was one of the best chess players there. Though his parents were overjoyed, Gary was not. He felt that something was missing in his life. He had no real friends in school, and the only thing he could talk with the other kids, was computer games. Luckily for him, this has changed, as he entered the Junior High. By an accident he met Rein Bumgarner, soccer player an fan of dangerous stunts. Though they were the polar opposites (or maybe BECAUSE they were the polar opposites), they quickly became best friends. It changed Gary's life for better. Though he was mostly just observing Rein, when he was doing something dangerous, there were a situations, when Rein actually convinced Gary to do something crazy with him (and when he got injured in accident, his parents almost went down from heart attack). He even started to play soccer with Rein, though it was 'just for fun', because needles to say, Gary was an extremely bad player. As well as in elementary school, Gary was one of the best students in junior high. He was still developing his chess and programing skill (he started to write his first 'semi-professional' program). He also took some first aid courses. Just in case, if Rein got hurt really bad, and he couldn't handle it himself. And then came the High School, and Gary's life went upside down. The person behind this was Elaine - Rein's girlfriend. When she asked Rein out, Gary was shocked. Of course, he completely fell in love with her. He tried hard to shut down his feelings, but that was impossible. Days, terms, years passed, and Gary was still acting like everything was fine, when in fact it wasn't fine even a single bit. He still liked Rein very much, and he certainly didn't wanted him to know about Gary's problem. Right now, Gary still struggles with his inner feelings. Usually very calm and friendly, now sometimes nervous and explosive for unknown reason to anyone beside him. He also loses his concentration more often, so his skill in chess went down a bit. His programming progress was also slowed down, but he's still very good with it, and now he's sometimes helping his dad for extra cash. Nevertheless of his problem, Gary decided to take his secret to the grave, and never ever tell Rein or Elaine, or anyone else about it. Information, that Elaine wasn't going for the school trip made him a bit sad at the beginning, but after a while, Gary said to himself, that at least he will spend some time with his best friend without thinking about his problems. Advantages: Gary is a very intelligent and clever person, Due to his long time friendship with fanatic of dangerous stunts, he knows taste of danger pretty well, and thanks to his past experiences, he has a chance to react more considerably and rationally than most of other students on the island in life threatening situation. He also knows first aid, which may save his, or one of his friends life at some point. Disadvantages: Despite first aid skills, Gary is not really good in survival techniques. He's also very weak in terms of strength so he's on the loosing end of almost every combat situation possible. His personal problems may also work against him and his psychic. Designated Number: Male Student no. 078 --- Designated Weapon: Nightstick Conclusion: I'm expecting big things from B078! He's a smart guy and nothing brings out ones inner most feelings like SOTF and a love triangle! Best to watch your back B001! Or perhaps more appropriately he should watch head! The above biography is as written by Yossarian. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Yossarian, SOTF Help Kills: None Killed By: Crushed by falling debris Collected Weapons: Nightstick (designated) Allies: Trevor Duncan, Simon Telamon, Rein Bumgarner, Simon Grey, Carol Burke Enemies: Nick LeMonde, Teo Weinstock Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Gary, in chronological order: The Past: *A Million Miles V4: *Twists and Turns *Missing Those Lost *Lean on Me *False Hope *Where House? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Gary Griffith. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Oddly, to me Gary felt most realized in his one pregame thread with Rein. In V4 proper, though, he'd often sort of sit in the background of scenes getting skipped and not doing much. He was an observer to a few large threads, but never really added much on his own. I feel like he was Yoss' least favored character, especially once Rein went inactive. He'd probably have died earlier had Yoss been rolled; as it was he hung around for a long time but didn't do very much. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students